callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Contingency (mission)
After releasing Captain Price from the Russian gulag, Price carries out a plan to end the war at the United States. Task Force 141 must secure a route to a docked submarine in Russia. Price makes his way to the submarine. The mission begins with you and Price taking out patrols in the woods; follow his instructions to avoid alerting enemy patrols. You will frequently encounter groups of more than two enemies; avoid them as much as possible, but if you must, you need to be fast on the trigger and take them out. The dogs are especially dangerous since they can sniff you out. At one point a BTR-80 will attack you; follow Price into the woods to avoid its fire. You will eventually regroup with the task force and initiate your attack on the sub base. Use your Predator Missile as much as possible, especially against the helicopter, tanks, and enemies clustered near vehicles and explosives. Get Price to the sub, and you will follow Ghost to a building where you can defend from the enemies. Ghost warns Price that the sub's missile silo doors are opening, only to learn in shock that it was exactly as he planned. Price initiates a nuclear missile launch with the intent to detonate it in the upper atmosphere as an EMP. The EMP ensures the survival of Sergeant Foley and his men from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment in Washington D.C, but the shockwave destroys the International Space Station. Enemy Intel(s) *'Intel No. 31: '''After you ran into the woods to avoid the BTR, you will encounter some guards. Kill them, or let them pass. Then head left and you will see a parachute hanging on the trees. The laptop is right under it. *'Intel No. 32:' Once you enter the submarine base, look for a building with a "33" marked on the wall. The intel is on the table directly next to the door. Walk in and turn right. *'Intel No. 33:' After getting intel 32, head outside and you will see a helipad (next to an oil truck). Climb up the stairs and the laptop is at the back of the helipad (NW corner). Trivia *The achievement "Ends Justify The Means" is earned by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *The submarine whose diagrams Captain Price shows Shepherd in the briefing does not actually exist. The phantom submarine's armament is consistent with that of the ex-Soviet Typhoon class SSBN (the only submarine in existence capable of carrying both the R-39 Rif SLBM (SS-N-20) and RPK-2 Viyuga cruise missile, the two weapons shown), although the beam, length, and displacement of the displayed submarine are different from that of the Typhoon. The displacement of the sub, 19,400 tons, is consistent with that of the Borei class SSBN, Russia's most modern nuclear ballistic missile submarine. The Borei can (and does) indeed carry the Viyuga cruise missile, but is not capable of carrying Rif SLBMs (which were phased out of service in 2004). Furthermore, the submarine shown is too short and too wide to be a Borei. *The submarine launched ballistic missile (SLBM) dipicited in the game is approximated to have a range of 8400km. This range of the R-39 SLBM would just be enough to reach Washington, D.C. from Petropavlovsk, Russia. The SLBM that is said to have replaced the R-39, the SS-N-30 Bulava, is estimated to have a range between 8000 - 10000km. In a worst case scenario, with a range of only 8000km, Washington would not have been in reach, hence the need for the phased out R-39 to be used in game. *When on the slope with Captain Price, you are commanded to take control of the first Predator Drone, but this gets shot down by a SAM battery (you can still get a shot off if you're quick enough) and Soap is forced to send in a new one. However, after sliding down the slope, the Predator Drone still seems to work, even though the second Predator Drone hasn't arrived yet. *This is the only campaign level in the game where you have to fight a Mi-24 Hind, the rest of the game features Mi-28s as the main enemy Helicopter. *The dialogue spoken by Captain Price during the opening section of this mission are very evocative of the dialogue spoken by MacMillian during the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "All Ghillied Up". Several of Price's quotes ("Good night", "Beautiful","Don't do anything stupid", etc.) are the same as MacMillan's. *The missile Price launches is a MIRV of similar design to the missiles Zakhaev launched at the US five years earlier. In an ironic twist, Price is doing the opposite of what he was doing then; launching the missile with the intent to cause destruction instead of trying to stop it. *At one point, Price says, "These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Prypiat", directly referencing the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mission "One Shot, One Kill". *Soap also comments, "Dogs. I hate dogs." This is humorously referring to the many attack dogs the player had to face in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. There is also the possibility that it is a nod to Dog Soldiers a film that Kevin McKidd, voice actor of Soap was in. This could also be a reference to the Indiana Jones movies, which in one of them Indiana Jones states: "Snakes. I hate snakes.". *On missions before this one, Soap's name when he speaks dialogue appears "Captain MacTavish". For this mission he is labeled "Soap." This is possibly because until this mission, Roach didn't know that Soap was MacTavish's callsign. *If the player manages to destroy the two SAMs at the same time before the first Predator Drone gets destroyed, Captain Price will say "Bollocks" and sometimes will not move. He will later remark the player's performance, "Nice work on the SAM Sites." *Sometimes the second Predator Drone will also be shot down, either after it ran out of missiles to fire or there were other SAM sites on a different location. *The Predator actually carries two missiles, not one, so the player should have two missiles to fire before it has to reload *It is unlikely the predator carries its own store of missiles. Even if it did, the unlimited times the player can use it does not coincide with the time it would take it to land and take on more AGMs *This is likely the sniper mission of the game as the player and Captain Price utilize stealth tactics for the first half of the mission. *It is possible to enter the submarine. However, you will not survive as you can't climb down the ladder and you are killed instantly when you land. *This mission seems to take place at the same time as Of Their Own Accord as at the end of the Of Their Own Accord, Ramirez is trapped in the downed helicopter which is when the missile Price launched at the end of Contingency detonates over D.C. *In the area directly after the slope, as you fight uphill, there's an open iron gate near where the SAMs were. If you don't walk into this iron gate but around it and over the wall to the right, the enemies streaming from there won't notice you and behind the building you will find 3 allies neatly lined up --- just standing there. Only when Price reaches the road out of the area with snow-covered houses, they run there to 'secure the perimeter'. *It is possible that Captain Price will say "Impressive" in the part where he instructs you to take out the dog patrol or try to slip past them. Just kill them all one by one. However, you must let Captain Price finish his dialogue before taking them out. You also must not let Price kill even a single member of that dog patrol. Also, there must be no double-kills when you take them out or he'll just get up and say nothing. *There is an unique keyboard on the console inside the submarine, just like the keyboard with "hold * to use" in the level No Fighting In The War Room and Just Like Old Times. Maybe in the original version of the level, the player would have to fight into the submarine and use this keyboard to launch or set the missile. This is supported by the ladder going to the inside of the submarine, and the fact that the inside is totally rendered. *It is unclear what the original mission of the team was, as they are all surprised when Price launches the nuclear missile from the Russian submarine, even though it was clearly their intent to secure the sub or at least the sub base. Their mission may have been to destroy the sub and deny a Russian nuclear asset, one which can be used against the US. *Only one of the Submarine's Silos actually contains a missile, the rest appear to be blank *When you alert the submarine base, a timer will appear starting from 2 minutes when played on Veteran and Hardened difficulties only. On other difficulties, the player can take their time killing the opposition. *You cannot follow Price into the submarine. You will just fall down the stairs leading inside the submarine. *After you obtain the Predator, if you look to the sky, it is possible to spot the Predator aircraft circling the airspace around the AO (area of operation). *Sometimes, you can find a Task Force 141 member named Langley. This is also the name of a getaway driver in "No Russian". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels